


Should Have Known

by sapphyryllis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphyryllis/pseuds/sapphyryllis
Summary: She knew everything about Levi; what he loves, what he hates, what makes him happy, his obsession for cleaning and the type of woman he loves. His dreams. His ambition. His fear. Everything. Despite knowing all of his flaws, [F/n] remained by his side because she had fell for him. Yet, the one Levi loved was not her but, a blessed lady named Petra.[This fic is set in a Modern AU, where reader is a singer/actress, Levi; an actor and Erwin; an actor-model.]





	Should Have Known

Walking down the streets and carefully avoiding puddles of rain water, [F/n] sighed and looked up at the clear, blue skies. The bright sun and lazily-floating clouds seemed to be laughing at her, mixed with the laughter of couples around her; holding hands and giving each other those loving gazes.

_The laughing voices of lovers passing by makes me get all choked up._

Holding her [f/c] umbrella, the [h/c] woman turned her head towards a vintage cafe. She observed as a girl fed her boyfriend. Happiness written all over their features. She imagined herself in the girl's place with a certain raven-haired male, though she knew all too well that he's not the type for public display of affection. She knew it all too well.

_Even though the rain has stopped on this weekend afternoon,_

_I'm walking the streets all alone,_

_even though I want to be with you._

She felt a sharp pang in her heart when the image of a short man, wearing his usual apathetic expression; his dull grey hues and his lips in a thin line, appeared in her mind.

"Levi..." she mouthed, her soft pink lips barely moving as his name escaped from her.

_I should have known this._

_I_ _f I fell in love with you that much,_

_I would hurt just as much._

Nineteen years and soon, it was going to be twenty years that they have known each other. They were seven when they first met and now, twenty six of age. She was proud of the fact she was the only one who've known him the longest and yet, it pained her that she was only a trusted best friend in his eyes.

She practically knew everything about him; what he loves, what he hates, what makes him happy, his obsession for cleaning and the type of woman he loves. His dreams. His ambition. His fear. Everything.

Despite knowing all of his flaws, [F/n] remained by his side. It was because she had fell for him. He was just naturally skilled in anything he does. But, it was the unnoticed flaws of the genius that she fell for. Yes, he does swear and have difficulties in expressing himself at times but, nevertheless, she loves him.

_Even though I know it's heart-wrenching, I keep thinking only of you, even when I can't see you._

Seeing him smile was like getting hit by a shooting star. Yes, she might have exaggerated a little but, his smile was rare. However, she adores the way his lips would curved upwards, even if it was just slightly.

Yet, she questioned herself why did it hurt so much whenever she remembered the day he had introduced her to his girlfriend, a beautiful singer with ginger hair and brilliant amber orbs. [F/n] could still remember that it was when she had just started out as a singer and Levi, an actor. They were twenty then. The way he smiled held so much love for the woman.

As much as [F/n] yearned for it, she's not the person he poured out his love to. It was a blessed lady by the name of Petra, his girlfriend of six years.

_Even though_

_I know I shouldn't think about_

_how I wish we could always be together,_

Stepping on a puddle, [F/n] stared at her reflection with half-lidded eyes. Levi would get mad at her, for getting her boots soaked. How he hated it whenever she jumped into a puddle in when they were young. She used to do it to annoy him, to see him grumble about how filthy the rainwater was.

_'Ah...How much I miss hearing his voice...'_

For the past six years, [F/n] had always tried to avoid him and Petra. Yes, she became friends with the ginger-haired female but, being with them made her heart throbbed painfully. So, she politely declined every of their gestures to invite her to their events. Her relationship with Levi was starting to deteriorate. She knew it very well.

Time to time, she would watch the recordings she had of their days in school and remember the times when they were still close to each other. They've always had each other's back. He would always encouraged her to follow her dreams to be a singer and actress.

_Even now, the voice of my heart,_

_which I've tried to suppress,_

_se_ _ems to overflow endlessly..._

_so much so that it hurts._

No one knew of the feelings she harbored for the ebony-haired actor except, Erwin. A tall blond, with radiant cerulean eyes. [F/n] had first met Erwin during her visit to one of Levi's photo shoot session.

Levi was the one who introduced her to the taller actor-model. After a brief exchange, the [h/c] woman noted that Erwin was an intelligent and charismatic person, just as how Levi had described. It didn't surprise her when Erwin asked her if she loves Levi, when they happened to meet on another occasion. She did not deny loving Levi and he did not press on further, respecting her rightful privacy.

_I should have known. I just can't keep my love for you inside, all to myself._

Tears fell from her [e/c] orbs, creating ripples in the puddle of water that distorted her reflection. 'Who would have thought loving someone hurts this much?' Looking up towards the sky, a sorrowful smile made its way to her rosy lips and [F/n] allowed her eyelids to flutter close. Tears streamed down her fair cheeks as she felt the warm sunlight on her skin.

_'Yet, even if you had known it would hurt this much, you would still love him.'_

_But now, it's a precious thought._

_I believe in the truth only I see,_

_and keep on loving you._

 

"And, cut!! Good job, [F/n]!!!" the director shouted, signalling the end of the music video shooting. "We're done for today."

Even after the director had concluded the shooting, [F/n] just stood in the puddle with one hand over her closed eyes.

"[F/n]!!" Hanji, [F/n]'s manager sang as she hopped towards the singer. "You're so into it that you didn't hear the director?"

Wiping her tears away and smudging her light make-up in the process, [F/n] gave her jolly manager a sad smile, "Guess you're right."

"But, [F/n]. I'm amazed by the way you acted!!" [F/n] turned to Eren, her hairstylist, giving him a confused look. "Your tears!! They were so natural!! And, yet you said you might need eye-drops!!"

"Hey, don't smudge my beautiful work, [F/n]!" Jean, [F/n]'s make-up artist exclaimed as he approached the group. Fixing [F/n]'s make-up, he continued, "Who knows maybe she have been through that? Have ya, [F/n]?"

Shrugging slightly, she chuckled, "I might have." Her reply received a few 'ohhh's from her friends. "Or, I might have not."

"Ewwww, [F/n]!!!" Hanji whined, holding [F/n]'s shoulders, "Come on, tell us a little about your love life!!"

"Hanji, you of all people, should know very well that there isn't such person."

Eren begged with puppy eyes, his turquoise orbs sparkling, "You may have!! Come on, [F/n]!! A little information won't hurt."

"Okay. Okay. I used to love a guy. There, happy?"

"No!!! That’s not information!!" "I'm not telling anymore. There isn't anyone like this now."

“Are you sure, [F/n]? Maybe there’s someone right now." Hanji giggled with amusement, causing the [h/c] female to quirk her eyebrows at her. Holding up a bouquet of red roses, she added, “A certain handsome man and I meant a very handsome man came here just a moment ago, leaving this for Ms. [F/n].”

And, at that everyone started freaking out as a wide eyes [F/n] took the bouquet from Hanji and took up a light periwinkle-coloured card.

"Who is it from, [F/n]?!" Jean shouted.

[F/n] opened the card and her [e/c] scanned the beautifully penmanship, only to shake her head and smile at the last words.

_'Love, E.S.'_

"Who's E.S?!" Jean and Eren shrieked from behind [F/n], causing her to turn towards them and smack their heads. Rubbing the sore spot, Eren asked, "Hanji, I'm sure you know the sender since you were the one he passed it to."

[F/n] glanced at Hanji with a worried look, her eyes pleading her not to tell them. "I'm not telling," the brunette gave [F/n] a reassuring smile and then, a wink.

Heaving a deep sigh, [F/n] mouthed a 'thank you'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually posted on my dA back in 2014 and was inspired by the song 'Wakatte Ita Hazu' which gave this fic its title.. hopefully u'll enjoy this story of mine~ it's a little heart wrenching but, yeah. 
> 
> *frankly speaking I hadn't like shipping Levi and Petra but, I don't actually hate Petra. 
> 
> I had plans for a sequel and will most probs write it soon.


End file.
